El Príncipe de la Oscuridad
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: Después de la batalla con Voldemort en el tercer curso, Harry se va junto a su familia a la que pertenece, en Mystic Falls, allí encontrará a su alma gemela, ara amigos y nuevos enemigos… ¡Advertencias dentro! Traducción de The Prince of Darkness! AU/OCC


**Resumen:** Después de la batalla con Voldemort en el tercer curso, Harry se va junto a su familia a la que pertenece, en Mystic Falls, allí encontrará a su alma gemela, ara amigos y nuevos enemigos… ¡Advertencias dentro! Traducción de The Prince of Darkness! AU/OCC

 **Rating M** ( ¡ Por si acaso ! )

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg, SLASH, Smut (Puede), OOC de alguno de los personajes ,…

 **Pareja (s):** Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric (El resto de las parejas irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia... )

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter, ni Crónicas Vampíricas me pertenecen, escribo esta historia para mi entretenimiento, ni cobro por ello. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de esta historia y The Prince of Darkness.

 **NOTA: La cronología ha sido alterada. Si tenéis alguna duda PM! Esto es una traducción de mi primera historia, creo que me sentía nostálgica, y hasta que no me venga la inspiración para una secuela, estaré traduciendo esta historia, así que si tenéis una idea ya sabéis, siempre me la podéis dejar en un Review:) intentaré que no cambie mucho, pero lo más probable es que a lo mejor tenga algunas correcciones… pero nada que cambie la historia!**

Así que, sin más demora, ¡aquí os dejo la traducción!

¡DISFRUTARLA!

* * *

Dos años; dos años es el tiempo que había pasado desde la batalla… Pettigrew se había apropiado (aunque aún no sé cómo lo había hecho) de un frasco que contenía mi sangre y se la había dado a su asqueroso Señor, un me sorprende como lo pudo hacer sin que yo me diera cuenta y dando el resultado de que Voldemort resucitara a mediados del curso escolar., justo antes de la tercera prueba.

Fue una batalla muy sucia la cual nadie se esperaba, ni siquiera el único y todopoderoso, omnipotente Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. El orden de Fénix se unió rápidamente a ella junto a los Aurores.

Voldemort, el cual estaba aún sufriendo los efectos secundarios del ritual usado para su resurrección, sobre todo locura extrema que se presenta como un de los riesgos ante un ritual como el que había hecho, aunque bueno, más locura que incluso nunca, y sólo había aparecido a la escuela con sus más fieles e incondicionales y un centenar de sus seguidores, también conocidos como mortífagos, de los cuales la mayoría estaban debilitados y no en su potencial máximo debido a estar expuestos durante muchos años a los Dementores y la mayoría volvió a ser arrestada o matada rápidamente por las tropas lideradas por Dumbledore.

Así que… lo más probable es que os estéis preguntando cómo es que yo se tanto al respecto ¿no? Pues es gracias a Snape -Ups, perdón, Profesor Snape- que mis paredes (escudos) mentales han mejorado mucho, y Dumbledore no tiene idea de ello, pero mi relación con el Maestro de Pociones ahora no viene al tema y lo hablaremos en otro momento… y toda esa información que había recolectado fue gracias a que pude pensar rápidamente en la enfermería

 _~ ~ Flashback ~ ~_

 _Urghhhh…. ¿Qué es esa luz?_

 _Merlín, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? había mucha, mucha sangre…_

 _¿que son esas voces?_

 _"Albus, ¡tienes que decírselo! ¡No es justo! es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por él, él es quien lo ha derrotado, sus deberes como El Niño Que Sobrevivió han acabado..."_

 _"No Minerva" - interrumpe otra voz a la primera, más aguda y afeminada, esta vez la voz era una voz más profunda, más anciana, - "no pienso decírselo, es por el bien de todos, además, va a volver con los muggles, son familia, y la amenaza de otros mortífagos sigue aún presente… así que no. el ira con los Dursleys, Canuto y Lupin tienen que recuperarse y no están en condiciones de cuidar de él, al menos no legalmente…."_

 _¿Profesora McGonagall? ¿Director Dumbledore?_

 _¿Pero se puede saber de qué estaban hablando?_

 _Espero que no me hayan visto despierto, - mirando a través de las sábanas- debería volver a la cama y pretender que sigo dormido…_

 _"Enserio Minerva, - continuó Dumbledore - vamos a cambiar de tema, y será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar con Severus de esto…"_

 _Las voces se fueron desvaneciendo cuando salieron de la enfermería._

 _Merlín, ¡no puedo creérmelo! ¡Cómo han podido hacerme esto! confiaba en ellos…._

 _~ ~ Fin flashback ~ ~_

Ha sido mucho tiempo, pretendiendo que no sabía nada de la traición de mis mejores amigos, de cómo me entere de cómo ellos estaban siendo pagados para decirle absolutamente todo sobre mi al Director… y me estoy cansando de todo y todos.

Dolía como si estuviera en el infierno mismo, me lo podría haber esperado de Ro-¡él, joder!- él siempre estaba celoso de mi fama, y el tener hermanos mayores que eran perfectos en lo que hacían tampoco ayudaba a su autoestima… pero aun así eso no cambiaba nada.

Era mi mejor amigo y ¡yo confiaba en el! per ella, especialmente ella, pensaba que era mi mejor amiga, ¡no! ella era mucho más que eso, ¡era como mi hermana! Morgana, lo que estoy pensando puede que suene estúpido, pero tendría que haberlo visto.

Se estaban distanciando de mí, tan fríos y distantes hacia mí, sus fachadas se estaban derrumbando.

Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Neville y de Luna, y aunque suene sorprendente, la ayuda de Draco y Blaise…

Merlín podría haber acabado muerto o ¡peor aún! capturado por los mortífagos que aún seguían en libertad, y que están en mi busca para infringir su venganza.

Hedwig estaba aún mirándome, esperando a que me levantara de la cama, y que saliera del dormitorio, pero estaba tan cansado...

Sinceramente no sabía que hacer; Los Weasleys, a excepción de los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y sorprendentemente Percy, se posicionaban con la pareja 'IT' de Hogwarts y Ginny, la cual no comprendía una frase tan simple como - Soy Homosexual.-

Había descubierto que me gustaban los hombres en tercero, cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang vinieron para el torneo de los Tres Magos, eran guapísimos! Puede que tuviera un rollito o dos… pero bueno, que me estoy yendo por las ramas - Morgana, me sonrojo con mucha facilidad, si fuera un poco más discreto… pero no, gracias a mi complejidad me ruborizaba ferozmente!-

Descubrí el verano pasado, un mes antes de cumplir los catorce gracias a mi tía Petunia - quien tiene que pretender aun despreciarme gracias a ese gordo cerdo que tengo como tío, la verdad es que no sé cómo puede amarlo, pero el amor es complicado y puede hacer cosas muy raras…- Que tenía una prima en Virginia, EEUU en un pueblecito llamado Mystic Falls llamada Liz, la cual sabe sobre la existencia de la magia y en concreto, que yo tengo magia, ya que ella era mejor amiga con mi madre prácticamente desde que nacieron, y que yo mismo tengo una prima mayor que yo, tiene diecisiete años, llamada Caroline…

¡¿No es fantástico?!

Empecé a comunicarme con ellos vía email, cuando mi tío no estaba en casa, y ¡ellas eran las mejores del mundo!

Me aceptan tal y como soy, un chico de quince años, que es homosexual y le gusta Quidditch.

Me han dicho por activa y por pasiva que vaya a visitarlas, o que me mudara con ellas cuando el gran problema que tengo llamado Voldemort hubiera pasado, allí en Mystic Falls.

Puede que sea hora de hacerlo; de hacer un cambio permanente en mi vida.

Me gustaría tener una figura materna como Liz… es tan diferente a la Sra. Weasleys y Caroline es la hermana que nunca tuve pero que siempre soñé tener…

Si…

Creo que todo está claro ahora.

Llamare a mi querida tía Liz y ver si ella puede hacer algo, matricularme en Mystic Falls pensaré en los OWLS cuando el tiempo sea el correcto.

Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es ser un adolescente normal.

¡Aquí vengo Mystic Falls…!


End file.
